


one last time

by aonixn



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aonixn/pseuds/aonixn
Summary: Jinsoul was a hitman and wanted to quit her job by killing the last person she despises to celebrate her retirement. Will she be able to do it without falling in love with her?





	1. the campus

Jinsoul has never liked studying, she never did. She would go out against the school and would be put in detention for her behavior most of time. Once she was grounded for three months and not being able to see her best friend Jungeun was a disaster. Fortunately, she was still able to escape her cell which is her horrendous locked up house at night and get drunk at her best friend's dorm.

 Stepping on the school's campus has never been more awful. The students, the professors, the EVERYTHING. _Bad day, hope not._ Jinsoul thought to herself with earphones plugged in both of her ears while sprinting to class, struggling to avoid eye contacts. With a horrible amount of students in the hall, Jinsoul tried squeezing in the crowd and she made it. Made it out alive but ran through a girl in her pinkish blouse and jeans spilling her coffee on the floor, splattered everywhere. _Good god, what are these kids on again?_ The cleaner came to wipe away the mess as the incident happened.

''Hi, sorry, are you alright??'' The brunette asked in concern even though she was the one who was harmed in the first place. Fixing up her outfit cautiously, she picked up her books immediately so it won't get soaked with the espresso.  
  
''Yeah ye- sorry i'm fine-'' Jinsoul was cut off halfway and gulped as she lifted her head up to see the person she dislikes the most. _Oh god it's Ha Sooyoung!! why her?!_ She looked rather worried than panicked.  
  
''Sorry about the coffee by the way..'' Jinsoul trailed off with the sight of Sooyoung picking up her glasses and readjusted them on her boopy nose.  
  
''It's alright. I'm assuming you're rushing to class? Good luck.'' Sooyoung took her leave as she ended her sentence, abandoning the blonde girl in shame.  
  
''She thinks she's the nicest here huh?'' Jinsoul scoffed and ran back to class. ''Freaking Weirdo.''


	2. the campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being able to talk with your long lost cousin again feels nostalgic. What will she suggest Jinsoul to do with her last target?

Time flies by fast as Jinsoul was trying to sleep through her literature class, always. ''Jung Jinsoul if you won't wake up you will be grounded for your whole life!'' Professor Sou stated and made the poor blonde hang her head up sleepily on her desk. _Annoying old hag._  Right after Jinsoul started taking notes, the school's bell rang, students began packing their books or whatever they hold in their bags. As she stepped outside of the classroom, Jinsoul received a text from her cousin.  
  
**14:23 from xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
  
Cousin: Jinsoul how have you been? Let's meet up!!  
  
Jinsoul: Where? Also this is such a good timing i just got out of this hellhole.  
  
Cousin: How does the night bar near your campus sound? We could plan our next target together, killing has always been our passion right?  
  
Jinsoul: Yeah... but you see, i planned on quiting..  
  
Cousin: NO WAY!!!! why would you do that?? I'm not slitting throats alone now, am i?  
  
Jinsoul: Let's talk later at the bar, come pick me up at 7.  
  
Cousin: Bet! See ya crunchy.  
  
Jinsoul: You're a dead meat.

**18:54 from xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
  
Cousin: I'm here blondie, where are you?   
  
Jinsoul: My room. I'm going down now, drift to the backyard and I'll use the backdoor.

Jinsoul dashed through the backdoor and made it to her cousin's car, plopping on the passenger seat. The two maniacs drove off quietly without Jinsoul's father's awareness of what was happening at the back of the house.   
  
Jinsoul coughed. ''So Haseul, How's Yeojin and her middle school thingy going on?'' Fidgeting her hair with her fingers slowly, looking out of the window with a grim.  
  
''Fine. Except she has been asking me for help with her homework recently and it's irritating. I'll kick her ass someday.'' Both of them laughed at how Haseul acted as if she was about to kick Yeojin in an instant if she was near the car's pedals. Haseul noticed Jinsoul's distance, asking her politely would do, she thought. ''Soul, you okay? you seem so sad, what's wrong?''   
  
Jinsoul bit her lip, too scared to answer why. ''Let's talk at the bar about everything, it's been awhile yeah?? It's never sad o'clock with Haseul!'' Jinsoul beamed as she gestured Haseul to go faster.

Haseul sped up and arrived at the night bar in a blink of an eye.  
  
''What the frea- are you trying to kill us??''

 

 


	3. red

The place wasn't popping until Jinsoul's ass made an appearance. After four beers and two bowls of peanuts, Haseul couldn't help but to laugh at Jinsoul's pouty face as she bitched about Sooyoung once again.

Jinsoul couldn't erase the image of Sooyoung in her arms... more specifically her neck in the crook of her arms as she finally choked her out, ending the dumb bitch once and for all. But it was only a dream that Jinsoul couldn't wait to make a reality. Haseul choked on her peanuts as Jiwoo walked closer with her giant fansite camera.

Haseul got herself together again and blurted out. 'Jiwoo and her stupid camera- HEY Jinsoul your girlfriend is with her-' Haseul couldn't finish her sentence when she caught a palm slapped her shoulder playfully. 'for the last time Jo Haseul she isn't my girlfriend and i hate her, A LOT. just so you know.' Jinsoul glares at her hands. 'she will die in these hands of mine.' she smirked and chugged the remaining of red liquid in her glass in one go, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 'i hope her blood tastes as good as this.' Haseul gasped at her action. 'Jung Jinsoul it's been awhile since i last saw you drink like this, stressing over your Ha Sooyoung?' she exclaimed and earned another slap in the shoulder by the blonde again.

Sooyoung just kept staring at the blonde as she whipped back, stealing glances at Sooyoung. She couldn't understand the furrow in her brow but the mere fact that she spent so much time staring must have meant something, right?

Jinsoul couldn't understand why Sooyoung was staring at her with those eyes because she was such a dumb bitch. Jinsoul dumb bitch. She knew that if you were to look up the word idiot in the dictionary, her photo would be there.  
  
She groaned. Irritated by the older girl's stare she got out of her chair and patted Haseul on the back. 'i'll go talk to her. Maybe the feast will be tonight, who knows.' The blonde smiled and walked off leaving the giggly Haseul alone as she reached for more peanuts to shove in her mouth.

Sooyoung just wanted a date, a hand to hold, a face to kiss. Her loneliness was like a disease and she was beginning to feel sick of watching the couples around her so when Jinsoul finally stood up and extended a hand, she was more than happy to follow.  
  
''hey, it's Jinsoul. Still sorry about the coffee this morning thoug-'' Jinsoul was cut off by Sooyoung when she lifted her hand up waving it around. ''No big deal, it's just espresso. I can afford something more than that.'' Sooyoung gulped, realizing she just flaunted her wealth, glaring up to a rather weird looking Jinsoul. _Did she just say she's crazy rich indirectly to me? this girl's ego is as big as her head._ Jinsoul scoffed playfully. ''Alright then,'' Jinsoul eyed over to the empty seat near Sooyoung and she gave her the permission to do so. ''What makes you come here? you don't seem like someone to go to parties but having books shove in your face in the library room.'' She took the roasted peanuts in her hands and devour it. 

 Jinsoul choked out her peanuts as she felt a tingly sensation on the back of her head. She turned her head to her left to see a pair of dark eyes staring back at her. ''I hate it when people just assume me the way i dress. My lifestyle in and out of school is utterly different, i hope you understand.' Sooyoung let go of the blonde's hair and turned back to a shocked Jiwoo. _That's gay, Sooyoung._ Jiwoo eyed the raven haired girl. _I know, Jiwoo. But you probably can tell she wasn't having any of it. She's blushing now, look at her._ Sooyoung tilted her head to her right, still staring at Jiwoo. The bubbly girl is now smiling at the blonde who is in a complete mess.  
  
after some time of talking and choking, Sooyoung is no longer sober and Jiwoo has to go back to her dorm and edit the photos of Sooyoung she took earlier today. _It's 21:23PM. ah shit gotta blast!!_ Jiwoo excused herself and took her leave, leaving the two tipsy idiots at the table by themselves.  
  
Jinsoul cleared her throat, taking a gulp of the glass of red wine in front of her. ''Ha Sooyoung,'' _yuck! did i just call her name?_ Jinsoul gulped. 'Ye- wait did you just call me by my surname too?' Jinsoul ignored her question and continued. 'You are tipsy and i don't have a car, do you want me to drive you to your place?' The black haired girl was red and nod eagerly. _You're dead tonigh- HEY!_ Sooyoung put her arms around Jinsoul's neck and placed a teasing kiss on her cheeks. 'Don't kill me tonight, okay? you're also tipsy, stupid.' Jinsoul shrugged off the girl in front of her and took her by the shoulders and Sooyoung lead them to her car.   



End file.
